Bear Cub
by Silverloveless
Summary: Blaine has been disappering Friday nights, but what does that have to do with a leather vest, a secret, and doesn't Kurt know the guy in the corner? Please R&R.


**Bear Cub**

**This is my first Glee Fic. But I love love love Klaine. I really want to write more, but IDK what more to write. Rated T, Don't own Glee…This was kinda inspired by the Rolling Stones photo shoot with Chris in the café with all those Bears there. The bears that are described are the ones that are in the picture background. The time line is off, I know. **

Kurt sat slumped with his back against his bed's headboard. His fingers addled, scrolling across his phone, as his boredom seemed to be growing. "Damn Anderson," He growled out into silence. His boyfriends of two months hadn't answered his texts. That usually wasn't a problem, but Kurt was trying to figure something out.

He had noticed it just a few months ago. Whenever Friday came around Blaine seemed to usually disappear late in the evening. Usually he would send a message before bed, '_missing you. Let's do something tomorrow_' or '_Wes and David roped me in to something. I'll tell you about it tomorrow_'. But when Kurt started to notice the pattern he asked Wevid about it. He loved to tease the two boys about being so dependent on each other. "No we didn't kidnap Blaine yesterday," Wes said arguing with David in the background. "David that was two weeks ago," Kurt could hear murmuring then Wes continued; "We apologized didn't we. Plus your eyebrow is coming back in nicely."

It really didn't usually bother Kurt since sometimes Blaine would stay over Saturday nights, but Kurt wasn't one to like secrets being kept from him. So that Saturday morning Kurt was going to fix things.

"Hey babe," Kurt smiled as he opened the door to let Blaine in. Blaine smiled as he lent in and kissed Kurt's lips, "I missed you." Kurt smirked, 'perfect opening'; then pouted, "Well if I had seen you last night you wouldn't miss me so much." Guilt and Fear seemed to have washed over Blaine's face in those few seconds as Kurt's sentence left his mouth. "I was busy babe. I told you that yesterday," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hands in his own.

Kurt took his hands back and turned his back to Blaine. "You don't think that I've noticed have you," Kurt hissed out. "Kurt what are you talking about." "Blaine I know you go and sneak out on Friday nights. That, no you are not with Wes or David and that no you are not in your dorm," Kurt's emotions seemed to cause his body to freeze up. "You can tell me if there is someone else," Kurt whimpered out. His voice was shaking, his heart ready to break at any moment.

Blaine gritted his teeth he didn't want to answer Kurt, but he knew he had to. Forcefully he spun Kurt around reaching his hands to cup Kurt's face. "I love you, Kurt. Only you." Kurt's eyes seemed to be filling with tears, "Then where do you go. Why won't you tell me?" It was in that moment that Finn exited the kitchen, "Oh?" Blaine felt his face flush, and he could feel the heat that was coming off of Kurt's face. Blaine then whispered softly, "Can we talk about this in your room?"

Kurt only nodded, and pulled Blaine up the stairs. As soon as the door was closed Kurt gave Blaine his best 'bitch please' look, "So what's going on." Blaine sighed and collapsed on Kurt's bed face down. "Irm wki aa gry br," was muffled into a pillow. "Blaine I would like to understand why my boyfriend in ignoring me," Kurt responded leaning against his wall. Blaine didn't seem to move for a few seconds then turned his face to the side, "I'm working at a gay bar."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, "W…What?" "I work at a gay bar outside of Westerville on Friday nights," Blaine sat up looking at only his hands. "Why," Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine on the bed, "What do you do? Why are you working there? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt was flustered beyond anything that Blaine had ever seen him before. "I'm only working there till the summer. It's hard to find a job close to Dalton so late. But well Nick and Jeff told me about an opening there." "And what exactly is this place called," Kurt some what calmer. "It's called Flavors. Each day they, the bar…serves different types of cliental." "What!" "But I only serve drinks and clean up the bar," Blaine quickly said realizing he should have lead with that first. "So you don't….do like stripping or anything right," Kurt mumbled. "No," Blaine said straight forward.

"So…What day do you work," Kurt said easing closer to Blaine. Blaine blushed again, "It's kind of embarrassing." Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's, "You know you can tell me." "I work on Bear-able Fridays," Blaine whispered. Kurt snorted at the name, and Blaine got up to leave. "It's not that. It's the name. Bear-able, it's too cute for its own good. Like you are." The silence filled the room again.

"So…Do you have a uniform," Kurt smiled. "Just black jeans and a vest or something or a black shirt," Blaine looked away from Kurt. "Ok. So why are you working there," it felt like a game of twenty questions. "I wanted to take you somewhere at the end of summer, but I didn't want to ask my folks for the money. God knows what kind of lecture my Dad would give me if I asked him to help me pay for whatever we were going to do." "But why didn't you tell me," Kurt asked. "Because I wanted to spoil you; I wanted to give you something that was only and fully my own."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hands, "We're in this together. I want to give you what you fully give me, and I want to share everything and that does include the cost of thing we want." "So you're ok with this," Blaine asked. "I am, but you shouldn't lie to me anymore or keep the truth from me. I trust you fully, and I want it to be the same for me." Blaine smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine leaned in and began to kiss Kurt. Their lips meeting, enjoying the warmth that seeped into their bodies. Kurt pushed Blaine down, and moved to straddled his hips. Kurt leaned down, and right before their lips were reconnected there came a knock at the door, "KURT! When Blaine's over the door stays open!" Kurt sighed and got up, "Yes Dad." Kurt opened the door to see his Dad at his doorway giving Blaine the eye. "Happy Dad," Kurt said. Burt just mumbled something under his breath as he made his way back down stairs. "Yeah we shouldn't tell Dad about your job." Blaine just smiled, "You think."

*LINE BREAK*

"Donald refill?" Blaine asked. It was Friday and Blaine found himself behind the bar of Flavor's talking to some of the regular's that he had come to know. "Sure," Donald was an older man who was wearing a green shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was wearing old brown leather writs cuffs. "Where's Jason," Blaine asked. "Oh he is coming after work. He had a late shift, but he expects his poison when he gets here," Don smiled as he ran his fingers over his salt and pepper beard. "That won't be a problem," Blaine said smiling. "Tell me Cub, when do we get to meet your other side." "I don't know; I'll invite him over to the club soon enough, but I don't know it the bear scene is his thing," it was then that Blaine noticed a small crowd that formed at the corner of the bar. "I wonder what's going on over there," Donald said. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Cub go check the group for refills," the Bar Master said. Blaine nodded grabbing a tray and made his way to the group. "Guys can I get y…"Blaine's eyes widen when he finally made his way to the middle of the crowd. "Oh Bear Cub pick up your jaw why don't you," he was told by some voice to his left, but Blaine was too busy looking at the beauty in front of him. "Porcelain it looks like you have a fan," said an older bear that was seated next to Kurt. Kurt was wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans with a black wife-beater, and some fingerless leather gloves. His hair was ruffled up to look like he had just gotten out of bed, but still perfectly styled somehow. His arms were perfectly framed in the dim light showing off those muscles that he seemed to be hiding from Blaine.

Kurt's own eyes ran up and down Blaine. His hair was loose and wild. He was in loose black jeans only wearing a leather vest. The dark hair that was all over Blaine's toned chest was visible, and Kurt only wished that he could run his hands through it there and then. It was then that Kurt gave Blaine his best 'bitch smirk', "Well maybe Bear Cub could take our drink orders so he can come back and experience walking up to me again. Isn't that right…Bear Cub."

Blaine just stood taller and took orders. As he got the drinks ready he saw someone come and sit next to Donald. "So where's your boyfriend I'm sure he probably misses you," Kurt said taking a swig of his beer. Blaine sighed, "Well he might be home or he might be out hitting on a hot bartender as we speak." "Ooo I hope he's doing the second one because that bartender sure is good looking." Blaine only chuckled as he loaded up his tray, "Hey Donald." Donald looked up wandering what Blaine wanted, "Meet my other half, Kurt." Kurt smiled and shook Donald's hand.

When Blaine got back to the table to pass out drinks he was stopped as he turned to head back to the bar. "Cub how do you know Porcelain?" Blaine just sighed, "That's my boyfriend. I told him about my job last week so I guess he came to visit me." "You lucky bastard," one of the guys laughed. Blaine could only smile as he came back to Kurt and Donald talking. "So with his age and height we call him a cub," Donald said smiling as Blaine came back to their side of the bar. Kurt let out a loud laughter that caught a few of the patron's attention. Blaine knew that was the perfect opportunity to lay his claim on Kurt. He leaned in for a kiss that Kurt returned.

As Blaine pulled back a dirty rag landed on the side of his head. "No at work Cub," the Bar Master said. "Yes Sir," Blaine sighed. After Blaine did another round he leaned next to Kurt, hearing how his boyfriend and Donald were talking about cars. "What time do you get off," Kurt asked. "At 2 why," Blaine questioned. "Cause I'm staying with you tonight. I blackmailed Finn into driving me, and Dad thinks that I'm staying at Mercedes tonight," Kurt just smirked. "Oh I was wondering if I was going to have to take your keys from you." "Nope you can just take kisses and those are free of charge," Kurt giggled. "How did you get the beer," Blaine asked. "Puck and his fake IDs. I can so pass for 21 with the right light."

After a while, Kurt walked off to talk to a guy in the corner table. Blaine watched the pair carefully and even raised an eyebrow when the guy bought Kurt another beer. When Kurt returned he breathed with relief, and went back to work.

When two rolled around Blaine began to make preparations for the other guys working tomorrow. Bar Master was on full time, but ever night he had a different guy help him. Blaine walked into the crisp night air with his arm around Kurt's waist. The drive was quiet, both just contend to hold the others hand. "I was surprised by how well you got along with most of the guys there," Blaine said the silence broken. Kurt laughed, "Blaine have you seen my Dad. He kind of does look like a bear stereotype plus come on I grew up around tough burly mechanics for most of my life. Actually you know that guy that bought me a beer. You know the one you were glaring at the whole time I was away. He worked for my Dad for a couple of years; we were just catching up. I told him there was an opening, and he said he might look into it. They all watched out for me and taught me all that I know about cars. I grew up around bears Blaine."

"Oh and by the way you are a very cute Cub," Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine's face lit up, "I'm happy that this brought us closer together." "What do you say we get even closer when we get back to your room Cub?" Blaine could only smile smugly, "I like the way you think Porcelain."

**The End. I could always picture Blaine as a bear….Burt ah yeah. I really enjoyed writing this so please if you want me to expand this then you all can suggest different themes for each day of Flavors, and Klaine can go to them. And if anyone could tell me how to create a line break I would love that. SO... Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
